Leaving Destiny Behind
by OmgitsBlondieduh
Summary: Tess thinks about Destiny, and after awhile.. of loneliness she decides the leave.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roswell unfortunately does not belong to me loves.

Author's Note: Haha, anyone who has read my fics before knows that Im not good at all with updating... and usually I don't... For one, I don't have the time. For two.. I get side tracked VERY easily. Patience.

Summary: Tess and her thoughts on destiny.

Tell me What you Think

Leaving Roswell Behind 

Tess laid in bed, thoughts drifting through her head as usual. She always found herself trying to escape her thoughts around this time, 3:30 am in the morning. She lost so much sleep because of it. Which caused dark circles under her eye's to appear, she was so thankful for her powers so she could conceal them.

Many people who didn't know her, what she was capable of would be very surprised that she actually lost sleep because of her thoughts. The thoughts that ran through her head every night was not what the other race of her kind on earth in Roswell thought about she knew. If they had constant thoughts on their Destiny, they wouldn't be so foolish... and careless as they were now.

That's what she thought about; Destiny. As well as everyone and everything that were in it. For example...

She grew up with Nascedo, she has had many year's and time to think about her destiny. Being raised by a alien like her, who constantly talked to her about her past.. As Queen Ava... As well as Zan, Vilandra and Rath. He always made her know that she was meant to be with Zan's future self, the true king.. Which was Max.

She believed that.. Until she arrived in Roswell and saw Max..and Liz together. Surprisingly, her heart did not break as everyone expected it would.. She didn't love him. She didn't whatsoever. Zan and Max were completely different.

Max was not a leader, the destined king of Antar... he was a mere boy trying to fit into a world he was raised in, not the world he was chosen to rule.

Zan was fearless, brave as ever. He always knew how to handle any kind of situation, he knew how to make Ava feel protected..just by holding her in his arms. Tess knew that by past feelings she was given by her past self.

Realizing right off that Max and Zan were completely different made her realize that even though she was raised to believe that she was so much alike as the woman in the past, the woman she admired... She realized that she was not that woman... Not that Queen who won the heart and soul of the great King of Antar.

Nor will she ever be her. Ava was beautiful, not jealous, kind, compassionate, words couldnt describe.. She was envious of her. She would never be her, never have the soul of her, ...

Realizing this made her realize other things about the other 2 of the four. Rath and Vilandra aka Michael and Isabel.

She had to admit, Michael and Rath were alike in many ways but so different. For one, Rath was nobel.. And even though Michael had his heart in the right place, he wasn't all that nobel. She noticed that whenever he did a good deed, he expected consideration of it. While Rath did not.

Vilandra and Isabel are so different, personality wise. They both still held the beauty of a goddess. The only thing the same was that they were both so cold, secretive in a way. Vilandra betrayed her king, her brother... her planet to Khivar.. Isabel would never do such a thing even though she fears she will somehow.

Tess could go on and on about the differences between their past selve's to present selve's. It was at these time's, when she thought about destiny, how much she hated Nascedo being so cruel to her as a child. Raising her this way, he had no compassion.

Tess sighed and rolled over, facing the window which was open, the cool breeze blowing in. Ever since she arrived in Roswell, she has been so alone. Lonely. She hated it, she never had a real friend in this life time. And she wasnt sure she had a real friend in the past either, she didn't think she did.

Everyone dislike her here just because she brought them the truth, the truth she was told to deliver... ever since she was a child. Ever since she was found naked in the Roswell desert. Her heart ached because of this, she just wanted to be accepted for once... especially by her own kind. She didn't care about Maria, Kyle, Liz, or Alex at first. Only about Max, Michael and Isabel. She craved for their acceptance.

But she got done. Maybe a little from Isabel at first, none from Max or Michael. They were all scared of their past, she knew. They just wanted to fit in, into their new live's. Into the world they remember, but they know they will always be different. And she figured that she just brought more reality to them, and they hated her for that. Even though they were probably wishing for some answers.

Luck was never on her side. She rubbed her eyes, just as tear's started to fall. She didn't care about what Nascedo said, not showing a human weakness. She needed a good cry. And she did have one that night, before she fell asleep... which was when she dreamt about a life worth living.

Like it, hate it ? Review please. Ill continue this when I can. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I've been in the writing note every night like around midnight lol.. I have no idea why. Anyhow.. Thanks to the one's who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Do not own it. Or maybe I do? Nah.

Chapter 2

Tess walked down the halls of Roswell High, catching the looks of many guys and girls. She was use to human's doing this, she frowned as she stopped by her locker, facing it... And leaning her forehead against the cold metal.

She hated human feelings, emotions... but loved them. Having them made her some what normal, even though she looked it... insanely gorgeously looked it. Right now she was feeling loneliness, hopelessness, and she was very tired.

She opened her locker, and grabbed some random books out of it as well as checked herself in the mirror. Her hair had that usual bouncy golden tight curl looks, she was wishing for a change somehow. She stared at her eyes in her reflection, which were a greenish/blueish color. She saw the emotions in them that were always in her heart and mind.

_Seriously Tess, you need to get a life. Don't follow the one that has been written for you. Don't go by the life that you don't even remember... Rebel against Nascedo. _She thought to herself, she wanted that so badly.. But she couldn't bring herself to follow through.. Because of fear.

Walking away from her locker, she didn't notice eyes follow her from down the hall. They had been studying her for quite sometime, just watching her. Admiring her and trying to determine what her true intentions were, what her true feelings were about everything. In a way, this person realized that even though she may seem to be a leader.. She was really just another follower in this world.

Michael sat in a booth, at the Crashdown Café. Across from him sat Liz and Maria. The place was empty, for the most part, that's why they weren't doing their jobs. He enjoyed the break for once, it was nice to just sit around with Liz and Maria. Listening to them gossip and be drama queens, you would never hear him tell them that though.

He turned his neck slightly when he heard the all too familiar jingle of the door being opened, in stepped an angel. He had to blink to focus his eyes better, it was Tess. She looked amazing, the sunset glow from outside was streaming in through the window and casting a more golden shine to her curls. He saw her look at him, their eye's met and without thinking he waved her over. She seemed to hesitate before walking over, he couldn't blame her... Maria and Liz didn't like her much for bringing drama... Well, the past.

She reached them and he gave a small smile, which Maria didn't miss, Liz did though because she was too busy staring Tess down. Michael scooted over some and patted the seat next to him, he knew why he was being so nice to hear. It was because she reminded him of himself, so lonely... Before he found Max and Iz again, when he first came to live with Hank. He was so lonely, there was no one there. At all.

Tess may have Nascedo, but he knew for a fact that that guy wasn't the one to comfort anyone at all. He sucked in a quiet breath when she saw down, her scent filling his senses. She smelt wonderful, of vanilla mixed with ground sugar. He didn't know how he knew that, but he didn't care.

" So, how was your day Tess?" Maria asked, trying to be nice. He shot her a smile, that was his girl.. She may be a bitch but she knows when to lay off. He felt Tess slowly relax by his side, " It was alright, short though. Your's?" He looked at Maria, studying her reaction. He saw her eyes narrow, he knew she didn't like the fact that Tess was sitting next to him but he didn't care.

" Same." Maria kept it short, and Michael almost winced, she was going into bitch mode again. Fuck. " Any homework?" Liz asked, trying to cut the tension. He looked at her, she was also still glaring Tess down but was loosening up a bit.

Liz couldn't decide what was up with Tess. When she first met her, before she even realized that Max was starting to get those flashes of her.. She thought she was sweet, but just very secretive. Then when she discovered that Max had feelings of her, she was so angry.. At her.. She hated her after she told them all about their destinies.

Hate is a very powerful word. She knew. But she didn't care, she hated Tess Harding. For coming to Roswell, ruining the perfect life with Max, besides the whole alien thing. She felt day by day, Max was slipping away from her so slowly.. To Tess. Which was true in a sense, he may claim that he loves her but she knows that he will eventually end up in Tess's arms.

How she hated that thought, she wanted to kill herself by just picturing them together. She loved Max Evans with all her heart, and she honestly wanted to marry him one day. She was surprised when Michael invited Tess to the table, but at the same time she wasn't.

Seeing Michael and Tess sitting side by side across the table from her, made her see even more that they had a lot in common. They both held themselves with a far away air, they were secretive, they had every right to be. They both had a look of loneliness in their eye's. She pitied them, really. And she knew that they wouldn't appreciate her pity, so she put on a smile.

Tess smiled at her, and she resisted the urge to reach across the table and smack it off her face. Yes, she hated this girl. " None, finished it all already." Being an alien she knew brought smartness, she knew this before she met Tess... by Max, Isabel and Michael. " Of course," she said glancing towards the door and in walked Kyle. She bit her bottom lip, really not wanting to see him at the moment. He was a cool guy but he was also her ex, and she didn't like most of her ex's.

" Hey you guys!" Kyle greeted them, with a grin as he pulled up a chair to the end of the booth and took a seat. She noticed his eyes kept on looking at Tess and that made her want to kill her even more. For being to attractive... she hated that. She knew she was pretty but she wasnt blonde and it was always the blondes that got the guy.

She looked back to Tess and saw her staring at Kyle, _.. No,... it can't be..._ She thought to herself, glancing between Tess and Kyle. She stopped and looked to Maria to see her angrily looking at Michael who was looking between her and Tess, she almost screamed. That bitch is causing so much drama!

Well that was chapter 2, like or hate it? Just review please. )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Author's note: I feel writer's block coming on... hopefully. Ill be able to update soon after this chapter.

Chapter 3

Tess Evans fell upon her bed, in complete exhaustion, today had been a tiring day for her.

" You are pitiful my dear," she stiffened and looked behind her to see Nascedo leaning against her closet door's. Irritation flashed in her eye's but she quickly pushed it away, " And why is that?"

She stood up just as he approached her, and willed her eye's not to close when his fingers ran down her cheek. A loud sound of his hand slapping her cheek echoed through the quiet and dark room, " Human emotions." He said simply, anger surged through her and she slapped him right back. He looked surprised, very surprised since that was the first time she has ever fought back.

"Don't look so shock, I have something to tell you. I'm not going to follow this so called destiny anymore, if it's meant to be then it would have happened already. It's not meant to be, everyone.. Isabel, Michael and Max... they have their own live's.. here on earth. They aren't your beloved royals from the past Nascedo." She stared at him, he looked angry.

" If I was your so called Queen, then you would have treated me with much more respect and love raising me. You have no respect whatsoever, you are unfit to be my guardian... always have been. Each day I hear that Im pathetic just for expressing my emotions, well screw you, Im not heartless like you tried so hard to raise me to be. I'm part human, its about time you realized that and stop living in the fucking past!" Yes, Tess Harding was pissed.

She wasn't about to back down when she saw Nascedo's face form into an angry scowl, no, this was her... new self... The girl she had been dying to show all these year's. She didn't even flinch when he raised his hand and slapped her across the cheek, which became red fast. Once he did that, she felt fire burning in her soul, and a red powerful light surrounded her. The last thing she saw was his shocked face before everything went black.

Michael awoke with the feeling of dread, sweat was running down his bare chest. He sat up in bed and listened to any unknown noises in his small apartment, he heard none but his chest was still beating wildly... " Rath." A small voice murmured from the shadows, he squinted and saw a hidden figure in his doorway of his room. " Who are you!" He demanded standing up and putting a hand infront of him just in case.

He saw Tess step out, her eye's were glowing white. His own eyes widened and something inside of him stirred. "Tessa..." he said softly, her white eye's filled up with tears. What was happening to them. " I'm not that mortal! I'm Ava." He swallowed a laugh that threatened to escape, but then he pieced everything together. Her eye's were glowing and she had called him Rath. " Are you serious!" He exclaimed in disbelief, he saw her confused eyes.. That were tear free now. " I came back for you Rath, do you remember what happened before everyone died?" He shook his head numbly, still not believing that before him stood Tess with Ava's soul speaking.

She walked over to him and he was overwhelmed with different emotions, it was so painful he cried out. "Get back!" He shouted, unable to bare the pain of the past. She didn't do what she was told, "Relax, don't fight it. The pain will leave you in time." She said softly into his ear, pressing herself against him. Just by her voice, the pain seemed to lessen and he relaxed in her arms. _What's happening to me? _He wondered, he felt as if he was high.

So out of his mind in the good way, he's never been high before but he has heard from people at school, the stoner's what it was like. Soon all the pain he was experiencing disappeared and all he felt was love and Tess's hand running up and down his back, "I'm sorry," He whispered but he didn't know why he needed to say that. He felt like he had to, for everything she has gone through by herself.

Tess's eye's stopped glowing white, and she limply fell against him, that's when Michael's first similar 'high' feeling left him and his arm's went around her. "Tess?" He asked, almost afraid if she was dead. He felt her soft breathing against his neck, it sent shivers down his back. He closed his eye's, enjoying the moment, he have never experienced something like this. All the feelings, it was so unreal. He knew he had to wake Tess up eventually, but he knew she was so tired... from whatever she just went through...

He also knew he had to inform Max and Isabel about what had just occurred. He stood up, sliding Tess off of him and onto his bed. He looked at her, admiring her, he couldn't get over how gorgeous she was. With semi shaky fingers, he lifted them to her face and caressed her cheek. " Ava..." He didn't even realize he whispered that, he was in like a trance.

Maria was jogging slowly in Roswell Park Center, enjoying the breezy night. She knew that she needed to lose weight and that's exactly what she was doing, she had no idea where her feet was taking her and she didn't really care. She loved to run, she could think so much more clearly when she did so. No wonder her thought's had been so weird lately, because she hadn't run in forever.

She didn't know what happened, after a few minutes of running, she just stopped and fell to her knees then slowly started to cry. Everything caught of up to her, everything that has happened... In the past year alone and before that. So much pain, confusion... She missed how life use to be before Liz was shot, she missed that so much. "Maria!" A male's voice screamed but she couldn't see who it was through her tears, she felt strong and warm arm's encircle her waste and hold her close.

She slowly became embarrassed, it wasn't in her nature to show such emotion in public. "Im sorry, Im sorry.." She said frantically, drying her tears that stained her cheeks. She looked and saw it was Kyle who was holding her, she smiled weakly. " What happened?" Kyle asked softly, looking at her to make sure she had no cuts or bruises. " Did someone attack you?" Maria knew that he feared the same thing as everyone else in the group. Dying... or watching their loved one's die themselves in the hands of an enemy. She would have never guessed 2 years ago that she would have real enemies.

Realizing Kyle was awaiting her answer, she shook her head. "No, I just... I don't know..." She trailed off, not finding the right words and at the same time not wanting to admit to breaking down like she did. She felt Kyle's fingers trace stuff on her back, and she took a deep breath and started to stand. Kyle helped her.

" Are you sure?" Kyle asked, his eye's studying her. He didn't know what happened but when he saw Maria on the ground bawling her eye's out, he thought the worst. He was ready to kill anyone or anything if they had harmed her, he was protective of all his female friends. He guessed it was because of many different reasons, for one, he never had a female figure in his life growing up and wanted to protect the one's he did have.

When she nodded her head again, his heart slowed down but not much. Their enemies were still out there, he had to worry about his loved ones at every minute. He looked around, searching for any hidden shadow whatsoever that might cause a threat. When he saw none he turned back to Maria, " We should get out of here," he said seriously. Maria nodded and he tugged on her hand, softly, pulling her towards the street where his truck was parked.

He was irritated by the time they reached the truck that she was stupid enough to jog at this time. It was around midnight. He decided he needed to talk to Max, about having a group meeting and setting some rules... It was about time someone took charge and set some. He opened the passenger door for Maria, and once she was in he slammed it shut then hopped in.

Unknown to the 2 teens, someone was watching them from an alley a few buildings away from the Crash Down. Their eye's were glowing a soft violet color, dressed in all black, typical lurking shadowy figure type. Their lips formed into a soft secretive smile, _Maria and Kyle... beautiful. _

Back at Michael's apartment, Tess slept peacefully next to Michael, the time had became 3 am. Tess's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself very confused to where she was. She looked around, her heart racing but it stopped when she saw Michael laying next to her. She immediately felt at ease when she saw his resting face. He made her feel protected, unlike Max. She was in his apartment, she knew... but to how she didn't.

"Michael.." She said in a small voice, disappointed she didn't wait long to admire his sleeping face and nice body. He stirred slightly and she placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a shake. His eyes opened and she stared into them, they didn't speak... they didn't move just continued to stare but finally she broke the gaze much to both their sadness and bit her bottom lip.

"How did I get here?" She asked, rubbing her cold arms. She almost jumped when Michael placed his hands on them and rubbed them for her, " You showed up, your eye's were glowing and you were speaking like Ava. I think Ava's spirit or past memory took over you." She looked at him, trying to decide what to make of it, it has happened before she knew. But never have Ava's past memory have such a effect on her.

"Oh, ... what happened?" She asked, looking at him. He didn't answer, more like didn't have the time to answer cause the door to his room flew open and there was standing... a face they both recognized, looking at them in shock and anger...

Like it? Reviews please.


End file.
